heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-01-26 Oh My God!
Brooklyn. It is one of the boroughs that has a particular charm, a bit of something-something some of the other parts of the city lack. It's what brings Janet here this evening, in need of getting out of the house and into the fresh (albeit frigid) air. Bundled up to ward off the cold, the fashionable woman stands somewhere she can take in the view of the bridge from a distance while sipping a cup of hot chocolate, looking a bit lost in thought. Brooklyn's definitely an interesting place to be, and a certain Avenger does like to be in interesting places. She's a bit bundled up herself, with, gloves pants and a heavy coat, with a scarf wrapped about her hair and tucked uner her chin. The combination must be working well, because she seems to be quite comfortable in this weather in that outfit. But it may help that she has a built in fur coat, easily seen by anyone looking her in the face. She's out, half patrolling the city, and half just watching it, seeing what happens, who reacts to her and how. As she walks along, she sees who she thinks is a sight seer. "Lovely view, isn't it?" she says in greeting. The dark-haired woman turns slightly to regard the other woman, a nod given as well as a smile best described as million-watt for how broad it is. "It is. A view I'll never grow tired of no matter how many times I see it." Tigra's furry visage is noticed by the time she is done speaking but it barely fazes her, it getting her to blink once and nothing else. "It's pretty cold, though. I don't think there's enough hot chocolate to keep me warm." The woman's reaction to Tigra's face is sufficiently subdued that Tigra's not entirely sure her appearance has actually been noticed. She doesn't try to call attention to it, though, only returning the broad smile with a friendly one of her own. "That's one of the downsides of living here, I suppose. It can get cold." She glances at the hot chocolate in the other woman's hand. "Where'd you get that? Do they have an inside?" she half asks, half suggests. Hey, Jan's been around and seen a lot of things in the world. Tigra's fur, while unusual, is just added to her mental list of strange-but-cool things she has seen. "Sadly, no. I got this at a kiosk down the way. And there are no cafes or anything of the like for several blocks." A shoulder is lifted in a gesture of 'oh-well' before her free hand is offered. "My name is Janet van Dyne. Nice to meet you." That name should sound familiar... The feline woman tries to snap her fingers at finding out there's not an inside to go with the hot chocolate, but the gloves get in the way of it. She briefly looks down at them with a wry expression, before reaching out to take the offered hand in a friendly grip. "Van Dyne?" she asks. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but as in...Vernon Van Dyne?" she asks curiously. Her own grip is gentle as well, Janet's fingers curling around the other's without there being threat of bones being crushed. She almost says something but then Tigra asks about her name, that being what brings her up short. She's used to being known, of course, but not for her father. "Yes, that's him..." She pauses and then looks down. "Or was him, I suppose I should say." Please page Erik Lehnsherr for details. PM (CST) The feline nods to that, a touch sadly. "I was sorry to hear about that. I studied some of his work in college. He was a brilliant man." And now a quick flash of a smile. "I'm sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm, well, when I'm like this, call me Tigra," she says. The praise has Janet looking up and smiling again, it helping soothe that ache that years have done little to rid her of. "He was. I just hope other people still feel the same way." While Tigra completes the introductions on her end she takes a sip of her hot drink, the steam wafting from the lid adding a bit of pink to her already cold-reddened cheeks. "Tigra. I like that. It's very apropo, of course. Very exotic. I like it." "Oh I know they do. I won't bother you with the details, but his theories are still taught and are still very much a part of science." Tigra's nostrils flare lightly, catching the smell of the drink, savoring it. "Thank you," she says with a gracious nod. "Originally it was a title, but for me it's become a comfortable name, I think. Definitely suitable." Well. That's something to be proud of and Jan just can not keep that smile she has on from growing. "How wonderful to hear that... oh, hey, it's cold and I could stand to get out of the chill for awhile before I try to hail a cab and head back home. There's a little bistro not too far from here. Not sure if they have hot chocolate but they do make a mean cup of coffee if you'd like a cup." Jan looks into Tigra's eyes as she says that, her own bright. "C'mon...," she half-whines playfully. "Will be fuuuuuuuun." It's hard to turn down someone looking that eager, and it's not like Tigra does a lot of purely social stuff these days. "Well, when you put it that way, how can I say now?" she says, with a smile. "I'm pretty comfortable out here, but I would love some cocoa if they have it, or coffee if not." Janet doesn't actually bounce or clap but she looks like she might be if she were inclined to exhibit such behavior at the moment. But she does let off a soft 'yay' and links arms with Tigra to lead her off. "So what did you study? I mean... I'm assuming /some kind/ of science..." Giggling, she weaves her way around a group of tourists who are busy taking pictures of each other, obviously enjoying each other's company. A wistful sigh sounds from Janet. "That must be nice..." Tigra's a touch surprised, but doesn't resist the linking of arms, letting Janet lead the way. "Physics primarily," she says. "Also a little chemistry on the side, but physics was what really got my attention." A quick grin. "Studied other stuff, of course, but that's what my major was." She looks over the tourists absently, before looking back to Janet. "What must be?" "Being able to go out and enjoy yourself with friends without having to worry about silly things like the paparazzi following you around so they can take pictures to sell to the scandal rags." Yes, that's a detail of Janet's life that she wishes she could change. Sure, she puts on a pretty smile and gives the photogs what they want but there are times she'd just /love/ to be able to go out shopping or on a date without the worry of winding up in the Enquirer the next week. "I am so sorry. Anyhow, tell me about your work. Do you work in the field now?" "How hard are they to give the slip?" Tigra asks of the paparazzi. "They seem pretty clear right now, for which I'm grateful. They don't follow me around like they do some people, but they'll take a picture if opportunity presents, and I can't really blame them for that," she says with no false modesty. "No, I'm afraid I'm not," she says with genuine regret. "I'd like to, but, well, my studies got interrupted. Maybe I can go back and finish some day," she says with an absent shrug. "These days, well, have you heard of the Avengers? I'm with them." "Well... they're really not /that/ hard to hide from if I don't want them to bother me but usually I find myself in awkward positions and it's difficult to do so." Not that Janet is adverse to using her powers for such things but sometimes you just can not shrink yourself without tripping out the guy you're with. Tigra is yet again listened to but this time Janet's a bit distracted, the woman now looking around herself to make sure no one's lying in wait with a camera. "Oh.... wait! You're an Avenger?" Dude, color Jan impressed. "That is soooooooooo awesome! Tell me. Is Thor as cute in person as he is in the papers? I mean... I bet he's even /better/ looking but... oh my God. And Iron Man, too! God, Tigra, you got to tell me what it's like to be on the team!" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs